This invention generally relates to an apparatus for controlling the airflow in a vehicular HVAC system, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for controlling airflow to passenger and driver compartments in a vehicle.
As automotive vehicles continue to improve, there is an increasing demand for improved ventilation systems within vehicles. One such improvement in recent years is to provide ventilation ducts for passenger compartments in the rear of a vehicle, for example. Also, separate temperature controls for drivers and passengers have been used to allow a driver and a passenger to create separate temperature zones within the vehicle. Similarly, separate fan controls for the driver and passenger sides have been used. However, such systems fail to allow driver and passenger controls to regulate the airflow to different locations affecting the driver and passenger areas, respectively.
Accordingly, there is a need to separately control the airflow to different portions of the driver side and passenger side of a vehicle.
The present disclosure relates to an airflow control apparatus having a plurality of doors and outlets for controlling the airflow in a vehicular HVAC system. In one aspect, the apparatus comprises a first chamber controlled by a first door and having a first outlet and a first passage. A second chamber is coupled to the first passage and also controlled by the first door. The second chamber has a second outlet and a third outlet which are each controlled by the second and third doors.
According to another aspect of the invention, an airflow control apparatus comprises a first outlet controlled by a first door; a second outlet controlled by a second door and a third door, wherein the second and third door control the amount of airflow through the second outlet to a first zone and a second zone, respectively. Similarly, a third outlet is controlled by the second door and the third door, wherein the second and third door also control the amount of airflow through the third outlet to a third zone and a fourth zone, respectively.
According to another aspect of the invention, an airflow control apparatus comprises a first door movable between a first position and a second position for controlling the amount of airflow to a first outlet and a first passage. The apparatus further includes a second door movable between a first position and a second position for controlling the amount of airflow received from the first passage and provided to a driver side of a vehicle by way of a second outlet and a third outlet. Finally, a third door is movable between a first position and a second position for controlling the amount of airflow received from the first passage and provided to a passenger portion of a vehicle by way of the second outlet and the third outlet.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a method of controlling airflow in a vehicular HVAC system is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of receiving airflow into a first chamber; controlling the airflow out of the first chamber with a first door; controlling the airflow from a second chamber to a driver zone with a second door; and controlling the airflow from said second chamber to a passenger zone with a third door.
It is an object of the invention to provide an airflow control apparatus which separately controls the airflow to separate portions of driver and passenger zones of a vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an airflow control apparatus which controls airflow to separate portions of a sleeper module of a truck.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an airflow control apparatus which separately controls airflow to a panel outlet and floor outlet for a driver and passenger, respectively.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an airflow control apparatus which commonly controls a defrost outlet for both a passenger portion and a driver portion, and separately controls airflow (i) to a panel outlet and a floor outlet for a driver and (ii) to a panel outlet and a floor outlet for a passenger.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following specification and claims taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.